


my own animal thoughts

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Fanfiction, Fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy discovers something he should not have been privy to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my own animal thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for "Arrow: Felicity/Sara - fangirl" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Arrow, Felicity/Roy or Felicity/Sara, she leaves herself logged into LJ/AO3/Dreamwidth one day and her fanfic is discovered." at fic-promptly.

Felicity's phone buzzed just as she was showing him the current location of their next target. The display read "Palmer." Felicity huffed, and her expression changed from mild confusion to outright annoyance.

"Do you mind if I get that? There's someone I need to have a go at."

Somewhat puzzled, Roy nodded his go-ahead, then sat down at the computer as Felicity walked off to take the call. He figured he could check the fastest way to their rendezvous point while he waited. He could also check his e-mails to see if Thea had written.

Navigating the operating system for a browser, Roy found one already open. The current tab showed him a Livejournal page. 

At first, he thought it was a blog post with leads about their current case, but when he skimmed the body, he quickly noticed the text was of explicit nature. Color rose to his cheeks like a flood, but he found himself unable to close the tab as he kept reading of the intimate encounters of an evidently female I narrator and her lover Sarah. Both characters seemed uncomfortably familiar to Roy. He felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be aware of. The setting of that post was set to private, after all.

Her lips are soft against my own, her strong hands more gentle than I imagined. And I've imagined them often, grazing my skin, holding me down...

Roy swallowed. These images were likely to stay with him for a while.

*

"This man," Felicity fumed when she hung up, the click of her heels menacing as she returned. "He's making me so livid! What right does he think he has?"

Roy switched back to the map and jumped out of the chair, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. His face was still burning, but he hoped Felicity would be too preoccupied to notice anything amiss.

"Something the matter?" she asked, stopping right in front of him. "Are you okay? You look a bit feverish."

He shook his head to answer the first question, then changed gear to nodding midway through.

"No, fine. Everything's fine," he stammered, before composing himself again. He could do better than that. "But listen, I gotta go. I want to check out that hideout before Oliver comes back."

Not the most convincing lie he'd ever told, but he'd never been confronted with a situation this delicate before, so. He'd rather be outnumbered five-to-one than having Felicity discover he'd snooped around her computer. Which he hadn't, he'd stumbled upon her writing by accident, but still. Roy had never felt this guilty stealing.

He needed to leave. Whenever he looked at Felicity now, he saw her together with Sara, doing all those things she wrote about.

With a hasty good-bye, he dashed out of Verdant, leaving a perplexed Felicity behind.

It was only later, after a shower he couldn't have turned any colder, that he remembered he'd scrolled to the very bottom. No way Felicity could miss that.


End file.
